Primavera Tardia
by Mystik
Summary: Um ano. Foi tudo que eles tiveram...Completa.
1. Prólogo

**Casal:** CedricxHarry

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Notas:** Eles não pertencem a mim, infelizmente. E culpem o filme por essa história existir. 8D Eu não tinha percebido as probabilidades no livro antes. Ah, spoiler do sexto livro.

* * *

**Primavera tardia - Prólogo**

Harry andava apressado. O enterro de Dumbledore acabara fazia meia hora e logo todos eles teriam que arrumar suas coisas e sair de Hogwarts. Para nunca mais voltar, provavelmente.

Ele andava sozinho, desviando-se das pessoas que andavam na direção oposta, indo prestar sua última homenagem ao grande diretor. Seu destino era o gramado do campo de Quadribol.

Local onde todo esse pesadelo começara.

O moreno parou no meio do gramado, que se encontrava mortalmente silencioso, enquanto seus olhos verdes olhavam à sua volta. Ele abaixou-se e tocou a grama verde e úmida de orvalho. Sua voz saiu baixa, apenas para si:

- Cedric...

Ninguém sabia o que acontecera naquele quarto ano. Ninguém sabia o que _realmente _acontecera no Torneio Tribruxo.

Fora com a morte do jovem que Voldemort voltara. Fora com a morte do primeiro amor de Harry Potter. O grifinório sentiu sua mente viajar como se estivesse olhando para a Penseira, suas memórias fortes e nítidas.

Tudo havia começado com uma carta. Uma carta que mudaria aquele ano para sempre.

CONTINUA

Mystik


	2. Capítulo I

**Casal:** CedricxHarry

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Notas:** Eles não pertencem a mim, infelizmente. E culpem o filme por essa história existir. 8D Eu não tinha percebido as probabilidades no livro antes.

* * *

**Primavera tardia – primeira parte**

Estava quase amanhecendo e o jovem de 14 anos via Edwiges levantar vôo para entregar sua carta para Sirius, onde quer que ele estivesse. Ele só esperava que acordar com sua cicatriz doendo não fosse um mau sinal.

Um farfalhar chamou sua atenção. Ele viu uma coruja marrom com pintas pretas se aproximar mais e mais da sua janela. Harry franziu a sobrancelha. Nunca tinha visto aquela coruja, de quem seria?

Ele deixou o animal entrar e pegou a carta enrolada em sua pata. Enquanto deixava a coruja beber água e descansar, o jovem bruxo abriu a carta, estranhando ainda mais a letra curvada e fina.

"_Harry,_

_Provavelmente você não deve nem se lembrar do meu rosto. Quem está escrevendo é Cedric Diggory, da Lufa-Lufa. Aposto que seu sentimento para mim é apenas de raiva, por nosso time ter ganhado de você no Quadribol, quando você caiu da vassoura._

_Mas não foi para isso que eu escrevi. Soube que esteve envolvido com Sirius Black no final do semestre e quase foi morto por causa disso. Meu pai me contou sem muitos detalhes a histórias, pois o Ministério ainda está preocupado de não tê-lo capturado. Mas o que eu queria saber...é como você está._

_Sirius Black é seu padrinho, não é? Papai esteve no casamento de seus pais e ele deixou isso escapar em nossas conversas. Sei que você tem poucos amigos próximos, apenas aquela garota e o Weasley, por isso...não sei o que me levou a fazer isso, mas...gostaria que soubesse que se um dia quiser conversar sobre isso, eu estarei a disposição._

_Sei que não somos amigos, mal nos falamos para ser sincero. Mas apenas...gostaria de tentar. Ser seu amigo, digo. Será que isso um dia será possível Harry?_

_Eu vou à final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Espero que apareça por lá, assim conversaremos mais, quem sabe?_

_Até logo,_

_Cedric_"

Ele leu uma, duas, três vezes. E a cada leitura seus olhos se arregalavam mais. Que raio de carta era aquela? Porque Cedric se interessara tanto? Porque se preocupava?

Ninguém nunca havia se preocupado com ele, tirando Hermione e os Weasley. Mas com essa carta...um sentimento agradável invadiu todo seu corpo.

É...talvez eles pudessem ser amigos, quem sabe? Não faria mal algum tentar, não é mesmo?

Ele viu a coruja pousar ao seu lado e ficar parada, como que esperando resposta. Rapidamente ele puxou um pergaminho e escreveu:

"_Cedric,_

_Não posso mentir, dizendo que sua carta não me surpreendeu. Não sei o que deu na sua cabeça para escreve-la, mas...fico de certa forma feliz que tenha feito._

_Eu irei a Copa Mundial, sim. Sairei da casa dos Weasley e de lá iremos. Quem sabe nos encontramos lá, não é? Podemos tentar ser amigos._

_Harry_"

Ele leu mais uma vez, vendo se não estava idiota demais. É, estava bom. Logo ele prendeu a carta no pé da coruja e soltou no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que via os primeiros raios de Sol invadirem seu quarto. Era hora do café da manhã com os Dursley.

Mas naquele dia, estranhamente, ele se sentia bem.

* * *

Eles andavam em direção a barraca que usariam na Copa Mundial. Os Weasley comentavam sobre os times e Hermione conversava animada com Gina. Harry ficou mais para trás, observando com interesse tudo que o mundo mágico ainda lhe surpreendia. Uma voz cortou seu devaneio.

- Você recebeu minha carta, Harry?

O moreno voltou seu rosto para Cedric.

- Sim...você não recebeu a resposta que eu mandei?

- A Henry deve ter voltado depois que eu saí de casa.

- Henry?

- A coruja da minha mãe. – respondeu o loiro, sorrindo levemente.

- Então...seremos amigos certo? – disse o grifinório o observando de canto de olho.

- Claro! Se você aceitar.

Eles pararam de andar. Iriam se separar para irem à suas respectivas barracas.

- Aceito sim. – disse Harry.

Cedric estendeu a mão.

- Nos vemos no jogo então?

- Certo. – eles apertaram as mãos.

O moreno entrou na barraca, arregalando os olhos, vendo seu tamanho se comparado com o lado de fora. Rony parou ao seu lado.

- Harry...que é que você tanto conversava com Cedric?

- Nada. – disse. Seu instinto lhe dizia que não deveria contar sobre a carta que recebera do aluno da Lufa-Lufa. Por hora.

* * *

Seus pés amassavam madeira queimada e cinzas do que fora o acampamento de Quadribol. Isso não era nada bom, aquele ataque. Harry via vários bruxos do ministério andando pra lá e pra cá, tentando resolver todas as reclamações e atendendo os feridos. Ele havia saído da barraca, onde os Weasley e Hermione dormiam. Ele queria ficar só.

- Acho que nunca vou querer entrar no Ministério... – disse para si, vendo os homens atarefados.

- Ótima idéia.

A voz o fez pular de susto literalmente. A risada de Cedric chegou aos seus ouvidos. Os olhos verdes se estreitaram. Detestava quando riam de si, não importava as circunstâncias.

- Qual a graça?

- Calma Harry... – disse o loiro, parando de rir. Ele apenas o encarou – Só disse que era uma ótima idéia você não entrar no ministério, sabe? Eu vejo pelo que meu pai passa e não desejo isso pra ninguém.

O grifinório cruzou os braços enquanto chutava um graveto queimado.

- O que faz em pé?

- Sem sono. E você?

- O mesmo.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles. Harry desviou o olhar para o céu.

- Sabe...eu ainda não entendo porque você quer ser meu amigo Cedric. Tem tanta gente mais...

- Popular? – disse o aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

- É. – disse num bufo.

- Eu não me importo. – o jovem sentou-se num dos tocos de madeira. Harry fez o mesmo – Na verdade nem eu sei o que me fez escrever aquela carta. Só imaginei...que você deveria estar sofrendo em descobrir que seu padrinho matou seus pais e tudo mais...

- Ele é inocente.

- Ahn? – disse o loiro, voltando seus olhos cinzentos para o moreno.

- Sirius é inocente.

- Como você pode saber?

Sem saber porque, ele se abriu com Cedric. Contou tudo que acontecera no ano anterior e, para sua surpresa, dividiu o que ele sentira ao ter a felicidade a poucos centímetros de suas mãos para depois ser arrancada.

Só quando um funcionário do ministério os avistou, foi que eles se separaram, indo para suas barracas.

* * *

Tudo estava tão calmo. Mas Harry deveria saber que isso não duraria tanto assim. Afinal, seus anos em Hogwarts _nunca_ foram tranqüilos.

Ele não sabia o que era pior: ser selecionado para o Torneio Tribruxo ou receber aqueles olhares de desprezo. Ele e Cedric caminhavam pelo salão principal, agora deserto. Foi quando a voz do mais velho ressoou no silêncio pesado.

- Então...vamos jogar um contra o outro novamente!

- Acho que sim. – disse sem muita emoção.

Durante os primeiros meses em Hogwarts nesse ano, eles mal tiveram tempo para conversar, visto que Hermione e Rony sempre estavam com ele e porque...eles mantinham a nova amizade em segredo.

- Então me conta...como foi que você conseguiu inscrever seu nome?

- Não inscrevi. – disse o moreno, erguendo os olhos para o loiro – Não pus o meu nome lá. Falei a verdade.

- Ah...ta. – o sorriso no rosto do outro era falso e Harry sabia disso – Bom...a gente se fala então Harry!

Com um aceno, Cedric sumiu em direção a sua casa.

Harry sentiu um peso estranho no estômago, coisa que só sentira quando vira Cho no vagão do Expresso Hogwarts. Não sabia porque, mas a descrença do outro lhe machucara. Se eles eram amigos, porque ele não acreditara nele?

Amigos. O grifinório poderia rir da palavra. Desde que aquela 'amizade' começara, ele experimentara as mais estranhas das ocorrências. Eles mal se falavam nos corredores. Todas suas 'conversas', se é que podia chama-las assim, eram por bilhetes.

Agora porque ele mantinha aquela amizade em segredo era o que mais confundia sua mente. Não é como se Hermione ou Rony achariam estranho ele ter como amigo um aluno da Lufa-Lufa. Que os derrotara no ano passado.

Achara sua resposta.

Mais tarde, deitado na sua cama enquanto ouvia a chuva ruidosa escorrer pelas vidraças, ele achara outra resposta. Ninguém acreditava que ele não tivesse trapaceado. Nem Cedric, nem Rony.

CONTINUA

Mystik


	3. Capítulo II

**Casal:** CedricxHarry

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Notas:** Eles não pertencem a mim, infelizmente. E culpem o filme por essa história existir. 8D Eu não tinha percebido as probabilidades no livro antes.

* * *

**Primavera tardia – segunda parte**

Ele desejava ardentemente que um dos explosivins de Hagrid o fizesse em pedaços. Seu dia estava péssimo e ele tinha a ligeira impressão que a tendência era piorar. Só fazia algumas horas que ele acordara e ele já sofrera tanto desprezo quanto recebia dos Dursley.

Ele não queria participar daquele torneio! No começo achara interessante, mas nem pensara em fazer algo para se inscrever de qualquer jeito. Porque Rony e Cedric não acreditavam nele?

Cedric...o moreno se pegou pensando no outro. Ele sim tinha o perfil de campeão. Era excepcionalmente bonito, com os olhos cinzentos, os cabelos aloirados e a pele pálida que dava o contraste perfeito...

- O que eu estou pensando? – se perguntou Harry, interrompendo a linha de seus pensamentos. Numa hora dessa ele ficava pensando na beleza do outro campeão de Hogwarts!

Mas não podia evitar. Ele sempre achara o aluno da Lufa-Lufa bonito e agora que o conhecia relativamente melhor, via que ele era uma pessoa legal também.

- Harry, estou falando com você! – disse Hermione, exasperada – Precisamos nos apressar para a aula do professor Flitwick!

- Ahn...certo.

Ele só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse. E logo.

* * *

Harry saiu do salão principal, pensando se iria até a ala hospitalar ver como Hermione estava depois dos feitiços de Malfoy ou se iria para os dormitórios. Foi quando no corredor trombou com uma das pessoas que realmente não queria ver naquele momento. 

- Espera Harry!

- O que é Cedric?

- Eu queria..me desculpar.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Se desculpar?

- Pela minha descrença em você. Sabe, desde que nos tornamos amigos e que você me contou coisas sobre... – ele meneou a cabeça – Você-sabe-quem, até eu teria motivos pra se sentir ameaçado ao ter meu nome no cálice de fogo.

- Isso porque eu _não_ coloquei meu nome lá.

- É, eu sei. – loiro sorriu e então estendeu a mão – Continuamos amigos, certo?

Harry o encarou por alguns segundos. Então sorriu discretamente e apertou a mão oferecida, um peso se levantando do seu coração sem ele saber porque.

- Claro. É...eu vou indo. Até mais Cedric.

Antes de ir o outro disse.

- Ah, sobre os distintivos...eu sinto muito sobre ele, eu pedi para que pelo menos as pessoas da Lufa-Lufa parassem de usar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Harry disse melancolicamente – Até mais.

- Até.

Após ler a carta de Sirius que recebera, o grifinório se deitara na cama, tentando a todo custo dormir. Um sorriso leve pairou em seus lábios.

- Pelo menos você acredita em mim.

Ele nem parou para pensar quando a opinião de Cedric começara a se tornar tão importante pra ele.

* * *

Harry escancarou a porta do dormitório, completamente furioso. E depois a bateu com força, tentando descontar sua raiva. Rony o olhou por cima do livro sobre Quadribol que estava lendo. 

- Que foi Harry pra você ficar com raiva desse jeito?

- Nada. – foi a reposta seca do grifinório.

A verdade é que nem ele sabia ao certo.

- Aff... – o ruivo revirou os olhos – A hora que você quiser desabafar eu estou aqui, ok?

O moreno sorriu brevemente.

- Eu sei. Obrigado Ron.

Ele deitou-se na cama e bufou. Acabara de voltar do corujal e tivera a sorte de se encontrar com Cho lá. Ele reunira toda sua coragem e a convidara para o baile.

Mas ela disse que já havia sido convidada. _Por Cedric_.

E essa era a parte em que ele realmente estava confuso. Ele ficara com raiva pelo amigo da Lufa-Lufa ter conseguido convidar a corvinense primeiro, mas depois...sua mente toda se embaralhou ao sentir uma pontada de inveja de Cho.

Não que ele quisesse ser convidado pelo loiro para o baile, o que nem era possível. Imaginem, dois garotos indo ao baile de inverno juntos?

E no que ele estava pensando agora? Ele realmente considerara ser convidado por Cedric, seu amigo, para o baile?

- Devo estar ficando louco. – sussurrou para si.

Horas mais tarde ele concluiu que a inveja sobressaiu a raiva.

* * *

Ele nunca se sentira tão entediado na vida. Talvez nas refeições com os Dursley, mas ele duvidava. 

O bruxo observava vários casais dançarem ao som das Esquisitonas enquanto ele e Rony estavam sentados. As gêmeas que foram seus pares para o baile, há muito haviam sido convidadas por outros alunos e tinham os abandonado. Até Hermione se divertia como nunca com Victor!

Seus olhos verdes passeavam pelo salão principal até localizar um casal há poucos metros de si. Cedric e Cho. Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto via a chinesa rindo e o loiro dando um sorrisinho, ambos dançando. Seu coração deu voltas e voltas e depois se apertou.

Ele levantou-se e viu o ruivo comentar:

- Aonde vai?

- Ao...banheiro. Já volto.

Nem recebera resposta, pois o amigo já voltara seu olhar raivoso para Hermione e Victor. Harry teve que rir com aquilo. Os dois certamente eram teimosos!

Ele foi caminhando lentamente pelo gramado do castelo, se dirigindo até um ponto que só ele e seus amigos conheciam. Aquele fora seu lugar de paz durante o começo do torneio, quando todos lhe importunavam. Ele sentou-se na grama ainda fresca e admirou o céu sem estrelas. Sua figura era escondida por alguns arbustos. Ele podia ouvir ao longe murmúrios de casais que procuraram a mesma privacidade que ele.

Isso fez ele sorrir melancolicamente. Nesse ano ele andara pensando muito sobre isso: o amor. Sendo levemente diferente dos outros, ele nunca parara para pensar em se apaixonar, namorar. E agora se sentia incrivelmente só.

Um farfalhar lhe chamou a atenção. Então ele viu uma cabeça surgir entre os arbustos. Seu coração acelerou.

- Cedric! O que faz aqui?

- Estou fugindo. – disse, dando um sorriso sem graça – Se importa de dividir a grama?

- Não...

Ele afastou-se um pouco e o jovem mais velho sentou-se a seu lado. Agora na penumbra, Harry reparava como ele estava particularmente lindo com aqueles trajes. Então viu o loiro lhe encarar. Antes que pudesse evitar, perguntou:

- Fugindo de quem?

- Da Cho.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. E seu coração acelerou ainda mais, embora ele não soubesse porque.

- Ela é bonitinha, meiga...mas grudenta demais. – disse o loiro como se tivesse lendo sua dúvida em seus olhos.

- É...mesmo? Vocês pareciam estar se divertindo na pista de dança.

Assim que essas palavras saíram de sua boca, ele se arrependeu amargamente. Cedric o observou, a luz da lua refletindo nas íris cinzentas.

- Você...estava me olhando?

- Eu...ah...é que...

O aluno da Lufa-Lufa riu baixo. Então sussurrou conspiratoriamente no ouvido do moreno.

- Tudo bem.

Harry se afastou levemente assustado. O que era aquelas sensações? Não estava entendendo, devia ficar feliz por Cedric não achar graça em Cho...mas agora se perguntava por qual motivo isso lhe aliviara.

- Ahn...Harry?

O tom incerto fez ele voltar os olhos para o outro.

- Sim?

- Porque estava aqui sozinho?

O grifinório apenas encarou-o, sem saber o que dizer. Ele arregalou os olhos ao sentir a mão do mais velho pegar na sua, apertando-a levemente.

- Cedric?

- Porque?

- Ahn...eu... – ele desviou o olhar, sabendo que estava corando – Vim dar uma volta.

A mão em cima da sua apertou-a um pouco mais. Ele corou um pouco mais. Então voltou seu olhar para o outro, para perguntar porque ele queria saber disso afinal. Mas nunca chegou a fazer a pergunta.

Seus olhos se esbugalharam e tudo que ele sentiu foram lábios pressionados aos seus. Pressionados deliciosamente aos seus. Um gemido escapou de sua boca antes que evitasse e Cedric aproveitou e aprofundou o beijo.

Harry segurou-se nos ombros do outro, como um apoio, pois sentia todo seu corpo amolecer. Era seu primeiro beijo...e ele sentia um frio delicioso na barriga. Timidamente ele encostou sua língua na do loiro e estremeceu ao grunhido de aprovação de Cedric.

O beijo durou vários e longos minutos, a cada segundo se tornando mais e mais intenso, conforme o grifinório se acostumava e começava a experimentar mais do que havia aprendido.

Quando eles se separaram, Harry abriu os olhos e viu Cedric dar um sorrisinho discreto. Foi quando a realidade do que fizera caiu como uma bomba na sua cabeça. _Ele beijara Cedric Diggory_!

Ele nunca imaginou que conseguia fugir tão rápido. Quando voltou ao salão, sentiu que seu rosto estava corado e quente. Como o resto de seu corpo. Ele viu Rony ainda sentado. Ao vê-lo, o ruivo levantou-se e foi bufando em sua direção. Harry deu dois passos pra trás.

- Vem Harry, vamos dar uma volta. – ele olhou por onde Hermione fora e continuou o caminho. O jovem nem protestara.

Ele não vira mais o aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

* * *

O moreno ouviu Neville se acomodar para dormir. Ele havia acabado de chegar do baile, fora um dos últimos. O moreno viu tudo ficar em silêncio após o amigo se deitar e então voltou a fitar o teto da cama. 

Seus dedos foram para os lábios e ele fechou os olhos, suspirando. Porque raios fugira? E o que era aquela sensação fugaz que percorria seu corpo a cada vez que se lembrava do beijo trocado com o outro?

Ele então lambeu os lábios e suspirou novamente. Cedric tinha gosto de morango.

CONTINUA

Mystik


	4. Capítulo III

**Casal:** CedricxHarry

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Notas:** Eles não pertencem a mim, infelizmente. E culpem o filme por essa história existir. 8D Eu não tinha percebido as probabilidades no livro antes.

* * *

**Primavera tardia – terceira parte**

Harry não conseguia evitar de rir. Hermione se enrolar com as palavras era algo raro e ele queria aproveitar muito esse momento! Não sabia que a amiga era tão tímida quando o assunto era relacionamentos.

Logo seu divertimento sumiu. Ele viu um grupo de alunos se aproximar. Alunos da Lufa-lufa. E Cedric estava com eles. Harry lutou com todas as suas forças para impedir seu rosto de corar, pois ao olhar o aluno mais velho, se lembrava da noite do baile inevitavelmente. Do beijo.

- Harry, posso falar com você um minuto?

A voz saíra tão fria e impessoal que o grifinório se assustou. Ele olhou de esguelha para Hermione essa lhe sorriu, se afastando em direção ao castelo. Ele voltou seu olhar para o loiro.

- Eu...não pude agradecer ainda pela dica que você me deu da primeira tarefa.

O moreno o encarou, sentindo-se gelar diante do olhar que recebia do amigo. Se é que ele ainda era isso, devido a sua fuga covarde.

- Não...precisa agradecer. Sei que você faria o mesmo por mim.

- É por isso que estou aqui. – disse Cedric, pegando Harry pelo braço e afastando-se um pouco dos amigos, que trocaram risinhos debochados – Você já descobriu a pista do ovo?

- Ainda não.

- Então...sabe o banheiro dos monitores? Leva seu ovo pra lá, toma um banho...ok?

Harry encarou-o incrédulo. Isso era algum tipo de piada? O loiro soltou seu braço e começou a se afastar em direção aos amigos.

- Toma um banho..coloca o ovo na água quente...e rumina sobre algumas coisas...tá bom?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça estupidamente. Ele viu o outro se afastar com os amigos e uma pontada de inveja o atingiu. Ele queria ser amigo de Cedric novamente. Mas como faze-lo?

* * *

Ele era educado na maioria das vezes. Sabia que ser polido com as pessoas lhe causaria menos problemas. Mas no momento ele queria mandar a educação às favas. Principalmente com Murta.

Era pedir demais, ter um pouco de privacidade? Tudo bem ela, lhe ajudara a desvendar a pista da segunda tarefa, mas agora ele queria ficar sozinho.

- Harry está tão sonhador hoje... – ele ouviu a voz lamuriosa comentar ao seu lado.

- Murta! – exclamou, perdendo seu fio de paciência – Será que agora, pelo menos por alguns minutos você poderia me deixar em paz? E _sozinho_?

A garota fantasma deu um gemido choroso e levantou-se no ar. Após reclamar com ele, ela sumiu dentro da encanação. O moreno sentiu um pouco de culpa de estourar com ela assim, mas tanto melhor.

Ele ajeitou-se um pouco mais na água morna, sentindo o cheiro da espuma perfumada. Sem perceber sua mente imaginou que Cedric deveria ter feito a mesma coisa que ele, há alguns dias atrás.

Ele abriu os olhos, encarando o teto. Cedric também devia estar assim, relaxado contra a banheira, sentindo a espuma acariciar seu corpo, aquele corpo tão bem feito.

Harry sentou-se, assustado. _Porque_ estava pensando no corpo de Cedric? Ele lambeu os lábios secos, a memória do beijo trocado entre eles ecoando na sua mente. Fora seu primeiro beijo, mas ele duvidava que algum outro seria tão bom. Suas mãos balançavam a água suavemente e ele sentia cada gota transparente passear por seu corpo pálido.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, pendendo a cabeça de lado, sentindo seu corpo esquentar lentamente enquanto imaginava mais e mais como que Cedric ficaria completamente nu, naquela banheira. Ele não podia mais evitar.

Suas mãos criaram vida própria e ele desceu com os dedos pelo estômago liso, soltando um ofego ao desenhar círculos pelo seu abdome. Elas desceram mais e mais, até que...

Harry gemeu agoniado ao fechar a mão ao redor de seu membro, que enrijecia lentamente. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, não querendo realmente fazer aquilo, mas não evitando pensar mais e mais em Cedric. Sua mão começou a se mexer lentamente, num sobe e desce vagaroso, torturante.

Maldito Cedric por faze-lo sentir tanto desejo correr em suas veias! Ele o beijara de forma avassaladora e agora tudo que o jovem bruxo conseguia pensar era que ele queria mais. Mais beijos, mais abraços, mais...

Carícias, ofegos, gemidos, o corpo desnudo do mais velho contra o seu, ambos deslizando juntos na banheira, se esfregando, se embolando, se atacando com intensidade, até que a tensão ficasse insuportável.

Sua mão se movia mais rápido, enquanto espasmos de prazer transpassavam seu corpo.

Queria Cedric ali, junto com ele, sua mão fazendo o que fazia em si, sua boca colada na sua, o gosto de morango se misturando a saliva que escorria pelo canto dos lábios, o cheiro de desejo e luxúria se impregnando no ar, o grunhido que ele ouvira quando o beijara de volta, seu nome sussurrado por aquela voz...

Harry gemeu alto quando chegou ao ápice, a água se tornando esbranquiçada com a prova do seu orgasmo. Ele ofegou, suas bochechas coradas pelo prazer intenso. Aos poucos ele voltava ao normal, seus sentidos se controlando.

Completamente em silêncio ele saiu da banheira e secou-se, pronto para voltar para o dormitório. Sua mente estava resoluta. Ele ia falar com Cedric e resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

* * *

A voz de Rony ao seu lado apenas fazia eco em seus ouvidos. Toda sua mente estava focada no casal a poucos metros de si. Cedric e Cho. Ele observava o loiro arrumar os cabelos negros da chinesa, ainda encharcados por causa da segunda tarefa. Harry encolheu-se mais dentro da enorme toalha que o envolvia. Não sabia de quem sentia mais raiva: da menina ou do mais velho.

Ele ergueu-se, seguindo os alunos da Grifinória em direção ao castelo, quando uma mão se fechou em seu pulso. O moreno virou-se violentamente e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era.

- Cedric?

O mencionado sorriu levemente. Então disse.

- Será que podemos conversar Harry?

O jovem bruxo arqueou a sobrancelha. Então concordou silenciosamente, corando ao se ver puxado pela mão pelo outro, fazendo-os se afastar dos outros alunos. Eles chegaram na entrada da floresta proibida e Harry podia ouvir os latidos de Canino ali perto. Ele encostou-se a uma árvore, puxando a toalha mais para si. Cedric se encolheu em sua própria toalha e encarou-o.

- Porque fugiu?

Olhos verdes o encararam de volta, timidamente. O jovem não sabia bem o que dizer, toda sua determinação parecia ter sumido.

- Eu...não sei...

- Foi por causa do beijo? Porque se foi por isso, me desculpa ta? Eu assumi errado, não dev... – o loiro parou de falar ao sentir o moreno abraçado contra ele.

Ele sabia que se martirizaria depois com essa atitude, mas no momento seu coração batia acelerado ao sentir-se envolto pelos braços fortes do mais velho. Eles ficaram um tempo assim, em silêncio. O grifinório então ergueu o rosto e alimentando-se da pouca coragem que ainda lhe restava, beijou o outro timidamente nos lábios. Então se afastou, sussurrando:

- Desculpa ter fugido.

O que houve a seguir pareceu um borrão para ele: Cedric prensou-o contra a árvore e beijou-o agressivamente, um beijo de verdade. Harry gemeu baixo ao sentir a língua do outro contra a sua e logo as toalhas foram esquecidas no chão enquanto os dois corpos úmidos e frios da água do grande lago se colavam um ao outro, com beijos mais e quentes e famintos.

O loiro se afastou da boca vermelha do outro longos minutos depois, com a respiração ofegante. Ele encostou sua testa na do jovem e disse, baixinho:

- Fiquei com saudades...de estar perto de você.

Harry sorriu, apoiando as mãos na cintura do outro. Então disse:

- Pode ficar perto de mim...o tempo que quiser.

Quando Harry entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória, se dirigiu até o banho, querendo ficar sozinho com suas lembranças. De Cedric e seus beijos embriagadores.

* * *

O beijo fora estalado e rápido, roubado. Cedric sorriu para Harry e então eles seguiram até o campo de quadribol. O loiro comentou displicente.

- Que é que você acha que vai ser? – eles caminhavam na noite nebulosa – Fleur não pára de falar em túneis subterrâneos, acha que vamos ter que encontrar um tesouro.

- Isso não seria nada mal. – comentou, ainda sorrindo, sua boca formigando pelo beijo roubado.

Eles logo chegaram no campo de quadribol. Depois de ouvir de Ludo Bagman sobre a terceira tarefa e o labirinto, Harry queria muito voltar para o castelo e quem sabe escapar com Cedric para algum lugar. Desde o dia da segunda tarefa eles quase não tiveram tempo sozinhos. Mas Krum interrompeu seu pequeno devaneio amoroso.

- Posso falar com você?

O moreno olhou de relance para o loiro e este murmurou: 'me chame mais tarde'. O jovem bruxo sorriu e virou-se, querendo saber o que o búlgaro tanto queria.

* * *

Harry tinha a cabeça a mil. Hagrid deixara-o na porta do castelo, pois queria logo voltar para o lado de Dumbledore. O moreno sabia que deveria obedecer as ordens do diretor, deveria ir para a sala comunal...mas sua mente discordava veemente.

Sem pensar mais, ele virou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro dos monitores, que sabia estar vazio a esta hora. Ele foi andando e pegando a varinha, murmurando:

-Comunicatte.

Então escreveu na mão direita com a varinha: 'Cedric, me encontre no banheiro dos monitores, por favor.'

Ele precisava do loiro. Depois daquele acidente com o Sr. Crouch, ele precisava da presença e dos beijos arrebatadores do mais velho. Só aquilo lhe confortaria agora.

**Fim da terceira parte**

Logo tem mais!

Mystik


	5. Capítulo IV

**Casal:** CedricxHarry

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Notas:** Eles não pertencem a mim, infelizmente. E culpem o filme por essa história existir. 8D Eu não tinha percebido as probabilidades no livro antes. Ah, cenas mais explícitas nesse capítulo. Dedicado a Elizabeta.

* * *

**Primavera tardia – quarta parte**

Ele devia estar ali há cinco minutos, mas pareciam horas. Onde estava Cedric? Será que ele viria? Não devia ter mandado aquela em mensagem em pr...

- O que houve Harry?

O par de braços que o enlaçaram por trás agiram como um bálsamo no seu nervosismo. Ele praticamente se largou no loiro, afundando-se no calor dele.

O mais velho franziu o cenho e aconchegou o grifinório em seu corpo.

- Você está me assustando Harry, o que houve?

O moreno virou seu olhar para o namorado. Um sorriso surgiu ao pensar no que Cedric se tornara, mas logo sumiu.

- Mr. Crouch...acaba de morrer.

- Como assim!

- Você viu que Krum me chamou para conversar...nós ouvimos um barulho estranho e...

O loiro calou-o com um beijo. O jovem se entregou ao gesto, agradecido ao outro mentalmente por não faze-lo falar mais. Cedric terminou o beijo suavemente e sorriu.

- Quer tomar um banho comigo?

- Cedric! De onde tirou essa idéia? – Harry tinha o rosto corado por se lembrar como fora o último banho naquele local.

- Vai fazer você relaxar, sabe? – comentou o loiro puxando-o pela mão até a banheira, já ligando uma das centenas de torneiras.

Harry achava que ia desmaiar, pois todo o seu sangue estava em suas bochechas. Ele se deixou levar, como um boneco, observando fascinado as bolhas coloridas se formarem na banheira, até que ouviu a voz grave do namorado novamente.

- Vai tomar banho de roupa?

O moreno virou-se de olhos arregalados para o outro, vendo-o sem o robe, usando apenas a calça de seda do pijama, de tom azul escuro. Cedric sorriu levemente.

- Eu estava me preparando para dormir, fiquei preocupado com a sua mensagem e nem terminei de me trocar.

Harry sorriu embaraçado e abriu a capa, deixando-a cair no chão, só com o uniforme agora. O mais velho se aproximou e deslizou os dedos no rosto do outro, numa carícia leve. Então o beijou, afrouxando a gravata vermelha e amarela.

Logo em seguida foi a camisa, deixando-a cair no chão silenciosamente. Então encarou os olhos verdes do grifinório. Harry sorriu de volta e se afastou levemente, abrindo a própria calça, virando de costas e deixando-as cair junto com a cueca. Ainda de costas, seu rosto corado, ele caminhou até a banheira, entrando nela, se apoiando na borda. Tinha os olhos voltados para as espumas até sentir um outro corpo sentar-se ao seu lado.

Cedric sorriu e se aproximou, beijando-o no ombro, jogando a água morna no corpo do outro. Ele abraçou-o, dividindo seu calor com o mais jovem, sem dizer nada.

- Cedric?

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

O moreno virou-se e encarou os olhos acinzentados com um sorriso mais verdadeiro, beijando-o. No momento, queria esquecer de tudo: do torneio, de Voldemort, de Crouch, queria ser apenas...Harry. Um garoto apaixonado.

Cedric envolveu-o com os braços ligeiramente mais fortes, trazendo-o pra perto, beijando-o de forma apaixonada, oferecendo a única coisa que podia no momento: si próprio.

Harry se deixou levar e num movimento ousado sentou-se no colo do outro e então abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto embaçado do loiro, por estar sem óculos.

Cedric abraçou-o pela cintura, uma de suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas costas do grifinório num gesto de conforto, sentindo pequenos tremores no corpo menor que o seu.

- O que foi?

Harry fechou os olhos e abriu-os, encarando-o novamente, sorrindo melancólico.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento. Estou co medo.

Os olhos cinzentos sorriram pra ele.

- Não fique com medo. Eu estou aqui pra te proteger.

O moreno riu.

- Eu pareço uma garota falando dessas coisas com você.

- Você não é uma garota. – o estudante de Lufa-Lufa arqueou a sobrancelha – Não mesmo.

- Cedric, seu pervertido! – o jovem corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Eu sou? Ora... – ele desceu com a mão, apertando uma das nádegas de Harry – Que calúnia.

O moreno corou mais ainda, seus dedos fazendo carinhos distraídos nos fios loiros da nuca do outro. Sua mente não parava de pensar no que acontecera meses atrás naquela mesma banheira. Suspirou e sussurrou baixinho:

- Cedric...eu quero pedir uma coisa.

- O que é Harry?

- Eu quero ter a... – ele pigarreou, muito tímido – minha primeira vez...com você.

O loiro sorriu abertamente e aproximou seu rosto do outro, roçando os lábios na boca vermelha.

- Adoraria...Harry.

Então beijou-o com ardor, colando o corpo em seu colo contra o seu. O jovem gemeu baixinho dentro do beijo, segurando-se mais na nuca do mais velho, um calor sem igual surgindo em suas entranhas, espalhando-se por todo seu corpo, se acumulando em seu baixo ventre, fazendo-o se mexer contra Cedric por conta própria, querendo mais daquele calor fumegante.

O loiro desceu com ambas as mãos nas nádegas de Harry, apertando-as, seus lábios abandonando a boca do grifinório e começando a beija-lo pelo queixo, mordiscando-o, seguindo ao pescoço pálido.

- Cedric... – gemeu baixo, sua pele úmida pela água e o suor vindo daquele calor que sentia.

O loiro não respondeu. Um de seus dedos começou a deslizar pela fenda entre as nádegas do moreno, habilmente, provocantemente, até começar adentra-lo.

Harry franziu o cenho, incomodado com a fina dor que o atravessava, mas não falaria para parar. Queria saber até onde aquilo daria, quanto prazer arrancaria daquele, iria até o fim. Ele gemeu baixo contra o ouvido do loiro, suas mãos apertando os braços mais fortes que os seus.

Logo um segundo dedo o invadiu e o grifinório gemeu, uma dor maior o atingindo. Cedric acalentou-o com palavras aleatórias e carinhosas em seu ouvido, mexendo-se languidamente dentro dele, preparando-o firmemente. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir um terceiro dedo, uma dor menor atingindo-o, menos incômoda. Estava se acostumando.

Um choque repentino e intenso atravessou seu corpo e Harry gemeu alto, sem se conter, apertando mais os braços do mais velho, seu corpo movendo-se por vontade própria, contra os dedos de Cedric, querendo senti-lo fundo.

- Ahn...eu... – o que fora aquilo?

- Quer mais? – perguntou o loiro.

O grifinório sentiu outro choque prazeroso descer sua espinha, enrijecendo-o mais. Ele abriu os olhos verdes, encarando a visão meio embaçada do outro, lambendo os lábios subitamente secos.

- Mais. Quero mais.

Ele gemeu ao sentir os dedos saindo do seu corpo. Logo encarou os olhos cinzentos do outro e viu-o sorrir. Cedric se aproximou e roçou seus lábios nos do moreno.

- Você sabe...que vai doer no começou...muito...não é?

Harry sorriu desafiadoramente.

- Nada que eu não possa agüentar.

O mais velho riu e logo segurou nos quadris pequenos do outro, esfregando-se lentamente contra a entrada quente de Harry, começando a empurrar-se contra ele, a gravidade ajudando-o, fazendo-o penetra-lo.

O grifinório gemeu abafado contra o ombro do aluno da Lufa-Lufa, uma dor cortante, mais forte que as anteriores, atravessando seu corpo. Mas não disse para parar. Queria aquilo, queria ser do outro, mesmo que se fosse só uma única vez.

Cedric logo beijou-o fortemente nos lábios, e Harry começou a se mexer sem notar, sentindo o membro rijo do loiro sair e depois entrar, tocando aquele ponto que mandava choques elétricos por todo seu corpo jovem. Ele começou um movimento tímido de sobe e desce, aumentando conforme o prazer e calor se acumulava mais e mais, sem volta.

O mais velho gemia contra sua boca, ajudando-o nos movimentos, o barulho da água envolvendo-os ficando mais alto, conforme seus corpos se chocavam. Ele deslizou uma das mãos e fechou-a em volta do membro de Harry, masturbando-o firmemente, no mesmo ritmo de sobe e desce.

- Ah, Cedric... – gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir a mão dele, seu corpo mexendo-se mais e mais por conta própria. Era incrível, delicioso, intenso...ele não queria parar nunca.

- Harry... – a voz rouca do outro aumentou ainda mais sua excitação e ele sorriu, lembrando-se do dia que se tocara pensando no loiro, imaginando como seria estar com ele daquela maneira. Seus sonhos nem se comparavam à realidade.

Os corpos se mexiam junto, toda a situação que ocorria na escola, o torneio, os perigos, os amigos, as mortes, tudo foi se dissolvendo da mente de ambos, deixando-os apenas com aquele prazer impudico, enlouquecedor, único.

Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos, os movimentos mais fortes e logo tudo se dissolveu em milhares de cores, o grito do moreno abafado pelos lábios do loiro enquanto um espasmo envolveu seu corpo, levando-o ao orgasmo mais intenso que já tivera em sua vida tão jovem, gemendo depois ao sentir o outro atingi-lo fundo com o prazer alcançado. Cedric gemeu contra sua boca fracamente, deixando-o cair contra seu corpo maior.

- Ahn... – Harry nem sabia o que dizer.

O loiro riu baixinho, alisando suas costas.

Vários minutos depois, o grifinório entrou na sala comunal, encontrando Hermione e Rony o esperando, preocupados. Por segundos ele sorriu, com a lembrança do que acontecera e deixou-se vagar naquele paraíso, antes que toda a realidade viesse cair em seus ombros outra vez.

* * *

Ele podia dizer que estava feliz. Muito, muito feliz. Tudo bem que não se encontrava com o aluno da Lufa-Lufa a toda hora, mas os poucos encontros furtivos entre ambos eram deliciosamente perfeitos. Um beijo roubado, um abraço apertado, 'amassos' entre os vãos escuros de Hogwarts e Harry Potter poderia dizer que estava levando sua vida muito bem. Ele achava incrível nenhum de seus amigos desconfiar de nada, apesar de que Hermione poderia ser a única que provavelmente sabia, pelos olhares que ela lhe lançava vez ou outra. Bom, da sua boca que ela não saberia.

Ele ainda não entendia ao certo porque mantinha isso em segredo, mas Cedric nunca reclamara e ele percebeu agir com egoísmo, pois queria todos aqueles momentos só para si, não queria dividi-los com ninguém. Depois de não ter praticamente nada na sua jovem vida que pudesse chamar de 'seu', ele estava muito satisfeito.

Eis que chegou o dia anterior a terceira tarefa. Todos os familiares vieram visita-los antes da prova e o jovem alegrou-se imensamente ao receber a família Weasley como visita. Ele considerava a sra. Weasley como a mãe que não pudera conhecer. O grifinório levou-os por vários recantos do Castelo, rindo e conversando animadamente.

Por um momento, ele pediu licença deles e se afastou, indo em direção a Floresta proibida, vendo Molly conversar com Rony, que parecia estar embaraçado por ter a mãe na escola. Ele encostou-se numa das árvores, na entrada da floresta e suspirou.

Agora que a terceira tarefa estava chegando, seu estômago começava a dar pulos nervosos. Ele apenas ficava imaginando o que os esperava naquele labirinto, que via crescer mais e mais a cada dia que passava, imaginava que perigos o aguardavam naquele local.

- Acho que estamos com as mentes ligadas.

O moreno praticamente pulou de susto e depois franziu o cenho.

- Precisa me assustar assim?

Cedric riu e abraçou-o pela cintura, uma leve névoa começando a surgir no final de tarde.

- O que tanto pensava?

- Você sabe...na terceira tarefa. – ele suspirou e abraçou-o também, encostando o rosto no ombro dele – Não está nem um pouco nervoso?

- Pra falar a verdade não. Apenas ansioso.

Harry encarou-o e riu.

- Eu sou da casa dos corajosos, não você.

- Só porque sou da Lufa-Lufa não quer dizer nada...grifinório. – a última palavra saiu brincalhona.

O moreno ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e beijou-o, sendo prontamente correspondido. Sentiu seu corpo ser mais prensado contra a árvore e gemeu abafado, apreciativo. A névoa envolveu-o, como que os protegendo da vista dos outros.

- Cedric...eu te amo.

O loiro encarou-o e ele corou levemente, pois era a primeira vez que falara isso. Em voz alta, pelo menos. Logo o mais velho sorriu e disse, sussurrado.

- Eu também te amo Harry Potter.

Ali, naquela árvore, escondidos pela névoa, Harry se entregou ao loiro pela segunda vez. Seus corpos se moveram juntos, cadenciados e uma marca de seus dentes fora deixada no ombro desnudo de Cedric ao atingir o ápice.

Ele mal podia esperar que a terceira tarefa passasse. Assim poderia ter todo tempo do mundo com o loiro e sem preocupações.

CONTINUA

Mystik


	6. Capítulo V

**Casal:** CedricxHarry

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Notas:** Eles não pertencem a mim, infelizmente. E culpem o filme por essa história existir. 8D Eu não tinha percebido as probabilidades no livro antes.

* * *

**Primavera tardia – quinta parte**

Seu estômago devia estar infestado de mariposas, borboletas, todos os seres voadores possíveis. Só assim para explicar aquela sensação que sentia conforme caminhava para a entrada do labirinto. Nessas horas queria saber um feitiço do tempo bem poderoso, para que pudesse adiantar aquela terceira tarefa de uma vez.

Harry sorriu ao olhar para o lado e ver Cedric na outra entrada do labirinto. Ele nem estava tão preocupado em ganhar. Contanto que sobrevivesse a tudo aquilo e depois pudesse comemorar com o loiro...

"Não é hora pra isso.", pensou o moreno, balançando a cabeça. Mas seus hormônios de 14 anos não podiam evitar às vezes. Ele encarou Moody e viu quando este lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Logo o sinal de início foi lançado e Harry Potter adentrou o labirinto, vendo a entrada se fechar atrás de si logo em seguida.

Mal sabia que o pesadelo estava para começar.

* * *

Seu corpo todo doía. Ele corria junto com o loiro pelo imenso corredor, já vendo o brilho da taça à frente deles. Ambos tinham prometido que iriam deixar tudo de lado e dar o melhor de si para ganharem. Não que isso fosse problema para o jovem bruxo, ser competitivo era com ele mesmo.

Quando ouviu Cedric cair e ser agarrado por vinhas com vida própria, Harry hesitou. Ele seria salvo depois, não seria? Mas e se perdessem o controle da vinha, como que o loiro ficaria?

A decisão se passou em segundos pela mente do grifinório antes que ele voltasse e gritasse.

- Reducto!

Logo Cedric estava de pé ao seu lado, com cortes no rosto e nos braços.

- Sabe...por um momento, achei que ia me deixar lá.

Olhos verdes o encararam, envergonhados.

- Eu também achei.

O loiro sorriu e puxou-o pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Eu sei que alguém me buscaria...mas fico feliz que parou para me ajudar.

Harry sorriu levemente. Foi então que ouviu o assobio forte da nova rajada de vento. Ambos correram como nunca, vendo as paredes do corredor se comprimirem, tentando encurrala-los, fecha-los naquela escuridão. Chegaram a taça e após uma breve discussão, tocaram-na.

O grifinório sentiu o mau pressentimento de dias antes atingi-lo com tanta força quando o poder da chave do portal.

Tudo após caírem no cemitério ainda era um borrão na mente dele. Como ele reconhecera o local, como ouvira a voz comandando a morte de Cedric. Como seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver o corpo do outro caindo no chão com o Avada Kedavra para logo após ser erguido no ar e preso.

Como vira Voldemort renascer.

Como duelara com ele e como vira cada uma das vítimas de Voldemort saindo da sua varinha...até ele voltar.

Mas o que mais se lembrava, como uma dor que nunca sarava fora quando Cedric pedira para levar seu corpo de volta. E depois, por ínfimos segundos, aproximara de si e sussurrara, num segredo.

- Estarei...sempre com você.

O tempo pareceu voltar a correr quando se viu no gramado do campo de Quadribol segurando o corpo sem vida do loiro.

* * *

Harry escutava Dumbledore falar para todos os alunos, palavras que somente ele conseguiria proferir. Mas sua mente estava longe, voando.

Lembrando-se de forma amarga e dolorosa cada um dos eventos daquele ano, da carta, das conversas, do primeiro beijo, do segundo, da primeira vez...e do último beijo. Parecia que o loiro até sabia que não voltaria com ele.

- Harry?

O moreno sorriu levemente para Rony, que o chamara. Seguiu com o amigo até seu dormitório, não conseguindo encarar muito dos outros alunos, pois via nos olhos deles a pergunta implícita: O que houve naquela noite? Pergunta que ele próprio não sabia explicar, que ainda não entendia.

Os dias foram passando lentos e preguiçosos, seu coração agradecendo a companhia de Rony e Hermione, pois eles haviam atingido um estágio em que palavras não eram mais necessárias. Agradecia a eles nunca terem perguntado nada, apenas oferecendo sua presença.

E a cada noite que ia dormir, fechava os olhos bem apertados, agarrando-se a memória de um dia tão distante, entre névoas na entrada da floresta proibida, quando Cedric lhe dissera que lhe amava pela primeira vez em voz alta. Quando sentira o corpo dele junto ao seu pela última vez, quando tudo que tinham naquele momento era a si próprios e mais nada. Quando a névoa lhe escondera dos olhos que poderiam manchar aquela perfeição. Aquele momento único.

Harry repassava e repassava aquela imagem na sua mente até adormecer com o nome do outro nos lábios e no coração.

Tinha somente aqueles momentos para recordar pois sabia que sua vida mudaria novamente para sempre com o renascimento de Voldemort.

* * *

Ele limpou as lágrimas na manga das vestes, algumas gotas caindo no gramado fresco. Levantou-se e olhou em volta. Harry viu então alguém se aproximando. Era Hermione.

- Recordando do passado Harry? – disse a garota, parando ao seu lado, fitando o horizonte.

- Talvez...se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes há dois anos atrás...nada disso teria acontecido. Dumbledore estaria vivo.

- Não se pode mudar o passado. – ela riu baixo – Bom, nem sempre.

Harry não pôde evitar de sorrir. Hermione era a única que sabia do seu relacionamento com Cedric. Às vezes ela era inteligente até demais.

- Vem, o pessoal está esperando.

- Só um momento. – o moreno tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou algo. Um ramo de flores surgiu em sua mão e ele depositou no gramado – Descanse em paz...Cedric.

Pois sabia...que não voltaria para a escola.

Horas depois, ele se encontrava sozinho numa das cabines do expresso de Hogwarts. O grifinório havia pedido isso e após muita relutância Rony, Hermone e Gina o deixaram.

Ele observava a paisagem passar rapidamente. Harry então tirou do bolso um cordão com o anel de Cedric. Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos verdes enquanto ele apertava o anel contra o peito. Sua outra mão apertava a horcrux falsa dentro do bolso.

- Eu não vou me esquecer Cedric. Eu prometo.

* * *

"_Querido Harry,_

_Aposto que está muito chocado agora. Desculpe não ter comentado nada, mas queria que fosse uma surpresa. Espero que chegue a tempo no seu aniversário._

_Este anel é o símbolo do meu compromisso, do meu amor por você. Depois de muito pensar, cheguei a conclusão que enfrentarei tudo para ficar com você. Quero que todos saibam o quanto eu te amo, quero lhe apresentar devidamente aos meus pais, quero conhecer você ainda mais._

_Sei que nada nesse mundo é certo. Mas eu espero que, pelo tempo que ficarmos juntos, que eu consiga lhe fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo, depois de tudo que você passou._

_Mesmo que sigamos caminhos diferentes um dia, prometa que não se esquecerá de mim._

_Te amo_

_Seu Cedric."_

**FIM**

Obrigado a todos que enviaram seus comentários. Nos vemos em breve!

Mystik


End file.
